HIGH SCHOOL DREAM (percy x calypso)
by Holly Kay
Summary: A ONE SHOT OF PERCY MEETING CALYPSO. THEN THEY FALL IN LOVE. A DREAM SITUATION FOR US INTROVERTS. IF YOU ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL YOU MAY LIKE THIS.
Percy was sitting at the entrance to his school waiting for the bus to pick him up when a group of giggling girls surround him. Normally he'd be more than fine with this, but school and cross country have drained him of any energy left for social interaction. A frown crosses his face as one of the girls is ushered to the center of the semi circle the ladies have created around him and her.

Percy stands up on on his exhausted wobbly legs and face the object of everyone's attention.

"Hi, I'm Calypso." she says shyly.

His mental jaw hit the floor. This is the most gorgeous girl he's ever seen. Everything was perfect in every way. But her eyes were the most striking feature about her. He didn't know eyes could be so mesmerizing. They were so innocent and big.

"Hi, I'm Percy."

The circle of girls giggled in anticipation.

Percy leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Do you like me? Is that why we're here?" he asks.

"Yes." she confirms in that cute shy voice.

"We are going to make a run for it. Okay?" he whispers.

"Okay." she blushes heavily.

"Go."

The two suddenly sprint to the double doors of the school. Dodging through the girls in the circle. They laugh delightedly as Percy and calypso run away from the prying eyes of the public.

*Time skip*

Percy calls his mom to tell her he is walking home.

Then then walks back from the front of the restaurant to the table Calypso practically collapsed in. Now she is sitting up right and has her phone out.

You have to tell me how you got into that mess." he laughs.

Calypso blushes again and recants the story.

It was pretty hilarious. Meanwhile her phone is blowing up so she turns it off after the eight time a phone call interrupts her story. They order food. When suddenly Percy's phone goes off. It's grover. He ignores the call.

"Percy, i love you." she confesses.

"I like you too Caly. Count this as our first date i guess."

She giggles and he laughs.

Two hours later Percy and his new girlfriend Caly are traipsing around town when it starts raining. Hard.

"This way!" she yells.

"My house is just over there!"

Thunder cracks loudly.

Neither of them are wearing jackets because it was so sunny and warm outside. No reports of rain as far as they knew. Percy and Calypso sprint to her house. They both stumble in the door and take off their shoes and socks. The couple are both socking wet. Percy's dripping wet clothes stick to his skin, showing off his hard earned muscles but Caly's clothes show off areas she probably doesn't want him to see. At least yet. Like her black bra. Which shows obviously through her white shirt. He looks away being the gentleman he is. Calypso lets out a cute little screech before rushing away up the stairs. Percy looks around. Calypso's house is an average upper middle class home. Judging from what he saw outside it must be two stories tall. The house looks amazing. Like where a rich family would live if they didn't want a mansion. To his left is the family room and to the right is the kitchen. Past this room is a hallway with a porch door at the end. Beside the door is the stairs to the second floor. The entire house is well decorated with paintings and the works. Since she hasn't come back he decides it's probably time to leave.

"I'm gonna go now Caly!" he yells into the house.

"No, sorry!" comes a response from up stairs.

Caly appears at the top of the stairs wearing a black leather skater skirt that stops just above her knees and a, the only way to describe it is form fitting, black t-shirt.

"Please stay. At least until the rain stops."

"Where is the bath room?" you ask.

"Follow me."

She beckons Percy upstairs. He dash up the flight, one does not simply walk up stairs.

She leads him down the hall and into what looks like her bedroom. Just like the rest of the house, her bedroom looks like someone took a home magazine and built it in real life. It was a rectangular space with a flat screen tv on the wall opposite the bed and a desk next to the that and two chairs in the corner.

"There." she points to a door on the left in her room.

Percy walks into the bathroom and opens his back pack. He quickly changes into the only dry clothes he has, his track clothes, and walkS out. Calypso immediately ambushes him with a wild kiss. They continue to make out until they reach her bed. She goes to take off his black track shorts but he stops her.

"Not yet." he says.

They both lay on their sides on her bed kissing passionately.

Suddenly she breaks the kiss to ask.

"When?"

Percy being the gentleman he is, answers.

"When we get married."

She smiles at this and says.

"You're such a gentleman. I like that. Most guys would have already..." she trails off. "You know?"

"I'm not most guys." he whispers.

She crawls to the night stand on the other side of her king size bed and turns on the tv. She turns on netflix. He slides over to the pillows and gets under the blankets. She joins him shortly after. The paot watch mean girls and cuddle together until she falls asleep on his strong chest. He looks out the window at the pouring rain. Thunder cracks outside and he thinks about how this day can't get any better. He texts his mom that he is staying at a friends house. Luckily it's Friday. He looks at his girlfriend and brushes a wayward strand of hair out of her beautiful face. He looks at the ceiling and fall asleep to the sound of rain and thunder.

 _i wish this would happen to me, caly you so lucky. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this. I take requests for one shots and personal reader-in-story one shots so review or PM me and I'll get started on it right away! KISSES! ?_


End file.
